Start of Summer
by cyke93
Summary: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not end up dying. Story revolves around ScottCyclops rebuilding his life after his break up with Jean, and the 'sinister' twists that his life takes. Finally COMPLETED !
1. Prologue

Start of Summer: Prologue

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: Jean suddenly ends things with Scott. Now, he has to figure out what to do.

Scott couldn't sleep and spent half the night just pacing around the deck. He couldn't stay in the mansion, not after everything that has happened. He was confused, hurt, angry, and afraid. Afraid of loosing the one person he could not live with out, who gave him life, gave him purpose.

He had faith that she will be here in the morning. That everything will work itself out. That this will be nothing more than a bad memory. He sat down on the front stairs, which faced the Lake. It was the end of May and its during these times were the days and nights are drastically different, where you'll be wearing shorts during the day and looking for your coat at night. Scott held the ring in tightly around his hand. It had grown numb from the cold and brought it up to his mouth to breath warmth into it.

The sun was beginning to rise and with it the promise of a new day. He could already feel the suns intense glow warm everything around him, he had always been sensitive to the sun. Either way he thought, it was going to be one hell of a summer.


	2. From Bad to Worse

From Bad To Worse

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: Jean suddenly ends things with Scott. Now, he has to figure out what to do.

How did this happen you might ask. I ask myself that everyday. I guess you could say it happened when she told me she didn't want to be with me anymore. After defeating Stryker in Alkali Lake, things weren't the same between us. It hasn't been ever since the Statue of Liberty incident before that. When you play the "break up" game, you always ask, was it me, was it her. The truth.. it was her ! There I said.

Jean breaking up with me was bad enough, but to add insult to injury it had to happen when I asked her to marry me. After the assault on Liberty Island, I realized I couldn't hold it off any longer, the world was changing and the events lately have shown that its changing for the worse. Jean was my constant, my rock, just as long as we were together things would work out fine. Things never go your way.

After the whole incident with Stryker, things got a lot crazier. Parents were pulling children from the school and Xavier had no choice but to reevaluate everything. In the end, the students who remained would be divided into actual students and those who would come to be X-Men. Marie, Bobby and a few of the older kids would stay in the mansion and finish school and do extensive training. The others, mostly the younger ones would be integrated with Moira McTaggert's school in Scotland. She and Charles were old friends and helped Charles out with the school. After the assault on the mansion, he couldn't risk another chance of the mansion being assaulted and the kids being hurt, despite upgrading the security. And just like that the mansion, which was bustling with the sounds of dozens of kids fell silent.

Logan remained at the mansion as well and helped us repair the damage. He managed to retrieve a few bits and pieces of information about his past from Stryker. And after the repairs to the mansion were complete and the kids were gone, he left and Jean with him. Her and Logan would go to Canada, around the area of Alkali Lake and try to dig up some information on Logan. Jean would be there just incase any memories surfaced and her telepathy would be of use. I of course objected to the whole idea but Jean reassured me that everything would be fine and they are going just as friends. It was a load of crap but I still trusted Jean and had faith in her and so I let her go.

The day she left, I received a call that my ring would be delivered in 2-3 business days. I was ecstatic, Jean would be back next week I planned this whole big night for the two us and pop her the question. I have few memories of my parents. One of the most vivid ones comes from my mother. I was in the kitchen and mom was doing the dishes, I was standing on the chair next to her. She would pass me the dishes and I would dry them off with a towel. My mom wore two rings, her wedding and engagement, all on the same finger. She took them off to do the dishes, but in passing me the dishes she accidentally knocked her engagement ring onto the sink and it went down the drain. She immediately freaked and she looked down and she could see the ring still there, but the drain was too small and she couldn't reach for it. My hands, being smaller, were barely to grab a hold of it. She gave me a big hug and kiss on the forehead. I asked her what was so important about it. She told me that my father gave this to her the night he asked her to marry him. She was afraid to lose it because it meant so much to her and that maybe one day, me or my brother could give it to the person we were going to marry.

When I was sure Jean was the one, I knew I couldn't just give her just any ring. It took me a couple of weeks and endless hours on the phone but I finally tracked the ring down, along with the few personal affects from my parents that survived the plane crash. They were kept in storage and lost under paperwork. A week had passed and Jean finally arrived back at the mansion.

I was so nervous, I practiced a million times as how to ask her. She called me a few times over the week and things seemed ok. I was wrong. I walked into our room to greet her, but only to find her packing her suitcase. She told me that her and Logan were off to Japan, to follow up on another lead. And then she told me. She didn't say it at first, but the swells in her eyes signaled to me that this was not good. That night was supposed to be one of the happiest in my life, it turned out to be quite the opposite.

Before I left the room, I pleaded and begged with her to stay.

"Choose me, love me." I told her. I even showed her the ring and apologized profusely for not asking her sooner, that it just took me sometime to get it. Her and Logan's flight were scheduled to leave JFK in the afternoon, so she would have to leave in the mansion in the morning. I told her that I would be staying at the Lake House that night and if she still wanted me, I would be there in the morning. I should've been angrier, but the thought of loosing her outweighed my anger. I professed my love to her and I had to believe that it meant something to her. I would give her the night to really decide what she wanted to do. I sat on the porch on the lake house that night and just looked over the lake. It was the first of many nights where I played the "what if" game. I saw the sun rise over the lake and the night turn into morning. I stood up and saw Jean in the distance and for a moment, a brief glimmer of hope and happiness came over me. But as my eyes adjusted, I could see her face was sad and her eyes swollen. She gave me that look, the look that said "Sorry but I am screwing you over." And she turned around and ran away. I ran to catch up to her, only to find her getting on the cab and just muttering, "I'm sorry Scott. I'm sorry." And the cab drove away and with it a part of me also faded away.

The news came as a shock to everyone. The professor was very understanding in allowing me to need space. The next few days felt was one big blur. I hardly ate, hardly sleep. I tried to keep a stoic face in front of everyone, but everything and anything at the mansion reminded me of Jean. Ororo suggested that I take time off and she was right. The thing was, I had nowhere to go. After my parents were killed and I was released from the hospital, I was shipped off to various foster homes and eventually found myself living alone on the streets until the Professor rescued me. In the beginning, it was just the four of us, Hank, Warren, Jean and myself. I really wished that Hank and Warren were around but they were just too busy. Warren was busy with the company and Hank was busy doing medical research for the government.

I hardly ever went into our room, or was it her room or my room? Either way, she could have it. I moved downstairs, taking everything of mine down there. I looked more carefully at the package that was sent to me that carried my mother's ring. There was some paperwork in there, more importantly the names my brother, Alex's adoptive parents.

By the time, I awoke from my coma, some time had passed and Alex was already gone and was with a new family. I was told he visited me often. I had to find out all at once that my entire family had been wiped off the map. Although I seemed fine, the crash did extensive brain damage, hence the visor, and memory loss. My life seemed to be like a movie you'd only seen in pieces. I felt very alone for a long time, it wasn't until the Professor found me that it went away, or more importantly when I found Jean. But with her gone, I felt like that little boy so long ago, confused, saddened, bewildered, battered and bruised and utterly and truly alone.

The red tape of the foster system prevented me from contacting my brother. I tried to look for him again when I got settled in the mansion, but it had been so long. He probably thought I was dead. He was so young, who knows if he remembers me. My memories are hazy at best, mostly just flashes of images and feelings. As I recalled, we fought often. I was starting a new life, while Alex had already begun his. He didn't need his older brother to pounce back in town and bringing up bad memories of how we saw our parents die while hurtling to the earth on a fiery parachute.

But now I was curious, I had names. Jack and Helen Pryor, originally from Philadelphia, now live in San Diego, CA with their adoptive son Alexander Pryor. After some more digging around, I found out that Alex was now a senior at high school, his graduation in a couple of days. I didn't tell anyone why I was flying to San Diego, they never asked why. The professor and Ororo were glad that I would be spending some time away from the mansion.

I made it just in time for Graduation. He went to East Catholic High School. They had an outdoor ceremony on the football field. I watched from the back as they called each graduate to come up to get their diploma. Finally, they called out his name and I saw him walk upstage, shake the Principal's hand and pose for pictures. I was beside myself. I didn't know how he would look like. From what I could see, he was about 5'11 to 6' tall. Growing up on the east coast, it was easy to recognize someone from the west coast and Alex was you're typical southern California teenager.

He went to a private school, which meant that his parents were pretty well off. I was happy about that, he is probably going off to college, and didn't have to suffer the pains of what I went through growing up. I watched him from a distance after the ceremony. I saw him take pictures with his friends and teachers. I saw his foster parents and they seemed like nice people. It was the first time in quite sometime that I didn't think about Jean. I guess that was a start.

I tried to be discreet but he ended up walking in my direction. I tried to blend in with the crowd, but Alex ended up bumping into me and he dropped his diploma. I apologized and handed his diploma back to me. I accidentally made the mistake of saying his name. He asked if I knew him and I said no, and that I saw his name on his diploma. He bought it and started walking away until he turned around and said.

"The bindings are empty, our diplomas get mailed to us next week."

Busted I heard myself saying.

"Scott." I heard him say. He studied me even more closely. "Oh my God, Scott it is you!"

I was speechless, how did he know who I was.

"Yes.. yes it's me.. how did you?"

"Cuz I gave you that scar on your right hand, I saw it when you handed my diploma. I can't believe you're here." He said giving me a big hug. This was not the kind of reception I was expecting but I'll take it.

"How did you find me?"

"It's a long story.. I" But I was cut short by one of his friend calling Alex over.

"Hey, I have to go, oh my god, we have to catch up.. do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, ofcourse I'm staying at the Hilton downtown."

"Yeah I know where it is, 1 sound good."

"Yes, perfect." He gave me another hug. "It's so good seeing you."

"Yeah.. same here.. and Alex.. congratulations."

Lunch, the next day went perfectly. And we hung out with each other the whole week I was there. On my last night, I even joined him for dinner at his parent's house. On the plane ride back to JFK. I didn't feel so alone anymore. I had a brother.. I have a brother. I had a family again. When I touched down, I turned on my cell phone and phoned Alex. I got his voicemail and left him a message. "Hey, it's Scott. I thought about what you said and I don't know why I hesitated, of course I'll join you.. we could start looking for apartments in San Francisco instead of you dorming. Give me a call. Bye."

Author's Note: Sequel? Maybe. I'm a very lazy person, but if there is interest for this I will continue it sooner rather than later.


	3. Cali

Cali

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: Sequel to "From Bad To Worse." Scott recalls his recent trip to California and takes the next step.

My time in San Francisco gave me what I needed, time away and a new focus. I met up with Alex the day after his graduation and for the rest of my stay there. I told him about me and he told me about himself. His story was pretty normal. He got adopted by the Pryor's, they moved to San Diego and now graduated high school. He was going to be a Business Major in the University of San Francisco.

Although I see everything in shades of red, I learned to be able to distinguish colors now, to a point where it starts to look less red but in my mind's eye, the color it actually is. I remember Jean helped me with that by sending me mental images of what the color blue, yellow, brown, etc actually looked like. I was born blonde but my hair darkened as I got older, but Alex remained blond. But we have the same blue color eyes, well before mine turned bright red.

He asked me about the glasses and I broke the news that he was a mutant. He was shocked at first, mainly because recent studies have shown that mutations might be genetic. But he didn't freak out on me, which I was very relieved of. I told him what happened to me after I woke up from the coma, sparing him some of the more explicit details. As we spent more time together, I opened up to him in my role at the mansion and some of the things we did .. and most of all Jean.

I'm the last person who would readily open their lives to someone else. I only did that with Jean, but being around Alex it just came naturally. And we hung out and showed me around town. He told his parents that I found him. They were very nice and invited me over to dinner. We kept the whole mutation thing under wraps, Jack and Helen were nice people but who knew how they would react to hear that their son might manifest mutant abilities. I told Alex that mutant powers usually manifest themselves during puberty, so he is probably not a mutant but I was honest in telling him that if he has children that they might be.

Ororo picked me up from the airport and commented to me that I seem to be in better spirits. Jean was constantly on my mind but I had something to look forward to, an escape from here. On the back of my mind, I knew that Jean and Logan would eventually return. Luckily for me, they haven't yet. I didn't know how to react to them once they returned, to live under the same roof with them, to see them.. together. My heart was already broken, seeing her everyday would adding salt to the wound, but the two of them together would be pouring kerosene and lightening a match.

I had a talk with the professor as soon as I came back. I told him I was leaving. He looked like he was expecting it, which he was. "Frankly Scott, I'm not surprised. What're you going to do?" The professor and I always talked about that I needed my masters degree. Even though most of the students have gone, we would still be considered a school. I would go for my masters, but on the West Coast, living with my brother. I told everything that happened the past week with Alex. He was happy for me, but sad I was leaving. Without ever mentioning her name, he knew why I wanted to go. He asked me if I was leaving because of Jean. I answered truthfully.

"Yes." I explained that me being here would not be good the anyone, least of all the students. And with a fewer student population, they could do with out me. Heck, Logan can even help them out. I fully intend to come back, but for now I couldn't be here. And besides I had Alex with me. The professor agreed only on one condition, that I bring with me a small plane with me, so I could return to Westchester whenever I wanted to or when I would truly be needed.

Saying goodbye to the students was very rough. They just went through so much the last couple of months. But they weren't blind or deaf, they knew that Jean dumped me for Logan. In passing, Kitty blurted underneath her breathe that maybe Jean should be the one to leave. It didn't matter, I would've left anyway, everything in this mansion reminded me of Jean. Each room, every piece of furniture had a memory of Jean attached to it.

Author's Note: Sequel? Maybe. I'm a very lazy person, but if there is interest for this I will continue it sooner rather than later.


	4. Gone

Gone

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: A short piece, a scene really. Scott leaves the mansion.

They say timing and it came to bite me in the ass. I had hoped to make my exit without seeing Jean, but of course as soon as I was leaving, she came back to the mansion. It was late in the evening. I had an impromptu farewell dinner hosted by the Professor and the students. It's hard to believe that I was leaving, but seeing Jean get off the cab with Logan brought it all back.

I was loading the last pieces of luggage in the back of the car when their taxi pulled up. The taxi pulled up behind me and for a second I couldn't see who was getting out of the cab. Sure enough it was her.. and him. The trunk popped open and Logan took out their luggage. I overheard Jean ask him to go in through the back so she could talk to me.

I continued to do what I was doing, trying my best to ignore her. She came up to me and said a simple "hi." I looked over her way and then turned around. She was nervous, I saw it in her body language and in her voice.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Scott, I know I ended things badly between us. Believe me I never wanted to hurt you. Please say something."

"Are you with him?" She gave no response and looked down on the ground.

"Well.. I'm going to California."

"I'm hoping we could talk Scott… maybe when you come back?"

"I guess.. maybe by Thanksgiving I'll be back."

"Thanksgiving? Scott?… Oh my God, you're leaving… wh..why?"

"You really have to ask why?"

"Scott please don't do this because of me.. what about the school.. the kids?"

"Unless you suddenly realize you made the biggest mistake of your life and admit that you still love me and want to be with me …"

"Scott I do love you.. but.."

"But what? .. I thought so."

"Don't do this, please."

I slammed the trunk down and walked over her and got up close to her face. I tried to keep cool but the anger and hurt seeped their way into my voice.

"You did it.. not me." And I walked away

Jean was beside herself and close to tears. Scott went inside the car and slammed the door shut. Ororo came out from the front door and nodded towards Jean. She had saw everything from the window and although she couldn't hear anything, she knew it was ugly. She got in the car and started to drive away.

Jean looked on as the car moved out through the gates and made a right out of the grounds, out of her life.

Author's Note: More to come, hopefully if I don't get swamped with real life work.


	5. The Waiting Game

The Waiting Game

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: Inspired by my wait in the car service department.

I made the mistake of scheduling my car service appointment at 10 am instead of when the place opened at 7 am. I would usually perform maintenance on it myself, but I no longer had a garage, much less any tools to work with. I look at the faces around me and we all have one thing in common. We hate waiting. Alright, so I've only been here 10 minutes. I wasn't always not known for being patient. I wish Alex was here so he could've picked me up and they would call my cell phone when the car was ready.

Life in Northern California took a little getting used to. But overall the past few weeks have went as smoothly as one could hope, not like there weren't any wrinkles on the way. Warren introduced me to a good realtor and found us a good apartment, complete with parking garage, not too far from campus. (As well as giving me a hanger for my small plane, just outside of town).

It has been hectic. I had to rush off and complete applications and forms in order for me to enroll this semester in the Graduate Program in Mathematics. I always liked Math, but it has been sometime. There seems to be a problem with some of my credits. I'm hoping I don't have to repeat some undergrad classes. I guess being busy all this time has helped. Helped me forget about her and everything that has happened. I've been in contact with Ororo and the Professor via e-mail. I don't think I could handle calling the mansion and having Jean or worst, Logan answer the phone. On the mutant front, it seems to have calmed down, thank god. Alkali Lake could've gone a lot worst, but we were able to stop Stryker before he carried out his global attack on mutants and Magneto's agenda with mutants. We were supposed to work together, go figure. I was held captive by that man. I was cut out from the rest of the world and felt completely useless, kind of what I feel right now waiting. All this waiting is bad, it just makes you think. And my thoughts usually end up going in one direction, Jean. Jean.. no wonder I left, she was the main reason I left, but there were others.

I wonder if they say 90 minutes to 2 hours means, 3 to 4 hours? I really do hate waiting. On the good news, I've managed to catch up on all national and global news from three days ago and all the entertainment news from last winter. Things sure have changed. Oh great, a father walked in with 3 young loud crying children. This just makes things a whole lot better.

Alex and I have been going ok. I don't know how smart it was on my part to just move in with a complete stranger, even though he's your brother. But he did the same thing, much to his parent's concerns. I guess that says a lot about both of us. He doesn't remember much from his childhood. I try to fill in the blanks when I could. He's back home in San Diego. He's coming up next week. As much as his parents wanted him to stay home for the summer, he insisted on going up here already. Before he left, I told him about  
Jean, well rather a more complete story, that I asked her to marry me, and she took off with another man. He felt bad for me of course, he suggested we go out to a bar and drink it off. I told him maybe in 3 years when he turns 21. We both laughed, it was the first time I used the big brother card.

Author's Note: Luckily, I brought my laptop with me while my car was being serviced.


	6. Defense System

Defense System

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: Warren's in town and pays Scott a visit.

It turned out I had to take some undergrad courses before being accepted to the Graduate program, Differential Equations and Linear Algebra, sounds fun right? I took the night classes, 6-7:30 pm Monday and Thursday for Linear Algebra and Differential Equations, 5:45-7:45 Wednesday and Friday nights. During the days, I got a job on campus in the Tutor center. I was one of the facilitators for Calculus I and II. It wasn't that bad, I don't have to wake up early everyday and I'm back home by 8, 8:30. Although, Alex is enjoying his new found college scene than me.

Like all incoming Freshmen, he got caught up in the whole "back to school" party scenes. By the time October rolled in, he had locked himself in his room trying to get back on track with his classes. I'm glad that he's focusing on his studies now. I didn't really say too much to him about him going out. I mean what could I say? Well a lot actually, but I held strong and didn't. I guess I missed being in charge and bossing people around. Not like I was "bossing" people around but you know what I mean.

I was in control. Am I in control now? I guess you could say so. Part of what makes a good leader is to make quick decisions and stand by them. I did that earlier this year when Jean broke up with me. I made the choice to leave and I did. The move was at times difficult and stressful but the worst had passed. A year ago, I couldn't believe this is where I would end up. It just shows me again how life can quickly flip on you. But it's not like this is permanent. Even though I just got here, I would move back home in 2 years, maybe less, maybe more. But I expect 2 years. I wonder if the Professor would still make me leader or what.

I have a lot of free time, I'm only taking 2 classes and they aren't that bad. After the first 2 weeks, I've managed to get a system going. So I would work out, I'd run in the morning or good to the gym in the afternoon. Although I was across the country, I could be called upon to leave at a moments notice. Warren was coming into town this tomorrow on business. I was meeting him up after my night class for dinner. I'm glad to see him. He only managed to make a quick visit to the mansion after that whole Stryker business.

The next day, I met up with Warren at the restaurant.

"Well, well if it isn't Scott Summers, college student." Warren teased, referring to how I entered the restaurant with my book bag.

We sat down and ordered our food.

"And what's been going on at the mansion?"

"I got an e-mail from Ororo yesterday, they finished installing the new security system. Complete with motion detectors, surveillance cameras, among other things."

"Other things?.. Oh my God Scott. Knowing you, there are like rocket launchers in the front lawn."

"Actually, they're in the back foyer."

"…oh God, you are serious."

"Well what can I say? I did draft up the schematics for it before I left."

"Motion detectors, cameras, I can't believe it. I remember when we were there that the Professor's telepathy was plenty of security."

"I remember that time you tried sneaking out at like 3 in the morning."

"I was 5 feet from the gate when good old Xavier came creeping inside my head."

"Oh you were so busted."

"Well, at least the gutters finally got clean because of it."

"Yeah, your wings came in very useful for that."

"Wow, I can't believe how things have changed."

"Yes, they sure have."

"I can't believe you're not there anymore. I thought you were never going to leave."

"Well, it's not like this is permanent."

"Still, that just leaves Jean there from the four of us."

"Well, there's Hank."

"Yeah, but he's rarely there anymore. It's just Jean."

"You forgot Ororo."

"And Logan?"

"…"

"You know it had to come up sometime."

"Yeah I know."

"So?"

"So.. what?"

"You know he's in charge of training the kids now."

"So?" I didn't know that. In fact, I didn't want to know and I have a pretty good feeling that Ororo and the Professor knew that. Or else they would've told me.

"So? That's all you can say."

"Hey, she left me. There's nothing I could do… I did ask her to marry me for crying out loud."

"You did? When?"

"Right after she told me she was leaving me?.. I know what you were thinking.. but I didn't ask her because she was leaving me.. I had it all planned that night.. but when I found her, she was already packing."

"God, Scott I'm sorry… well look at the bright side?"

"What's that?"

"Now you know how I feel." He said laughing., trying to bring my spirits up.

"Ha ha War. Yeah this is hilarious. You had to bring that up."

"Hey, I couldn't help myself. But Scott, seriously, you think that moving out here was a good idea. I mean what if something happens."

"Nothing has happened and if there was an emergency, they know I could always be reached."

"It'll take you what 6 hours to get back to the East Coast."

"4 and a half"

"You know what I mean. As hard as it was to see you and Jean together, I didn't move away."

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"We were already friends before Jean came in. I actually didn't try to pursue her because of you… and as I recall, you were the first one out of the mansion."

"Alright, it was different. But have you spoken to her?"

"Nope… but I take it you have."

"Yeah of course, she is still my friend."

"And so what does she want?"

"She just wants to know how you're doing."

"Like I said, I'm fine. She could always ask you, Hank, Ororo, the Professor. If she wanted to talk to me, she could call or write."

"But you delete her e-mails. And make excuses when she calls."

"First off, she called once and I was busy and had to go. Two, her e-mails must've been caught in my spam filter. I'll make sure to change the settings."

"That's why, when you click status, it says 'DELETED.' Come on Scott, why don't you talk to her?"

"Is she hurt, sick or dying?"

"No."

"Sickness or death in her family?"

"No."

"Then I have nothing to say to her or about her. She cut me off her life. I'm just fulfilling her wishes."

"Scott, you know it's not like that."

"So I didn't imagine her taking off with Logan and leaving me. Cuz Warren, that's exactly how it happened… I don't need to talk to her, so she could try to reason with me why she left me. The point is that she did, now could we drop this."

"Okay, Scott fair enough… so how's the long lost brother?"

"We're good, he should be home by the time we get back to my place. But it's your typical haven't seen you in over a decade, let's catch up by moving in together type of thing.. you know?"

"Well at least sarcastic Scott is back."

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"At least its better than 'stick up your ass' Scott."

I gave him a cold blank stare.

"I take that back"

Author's Note: So far the tone of this hasn't been too "angst" I realized while re-reading. But I think I laid in enough ground work to really get things going. For those wondering about the title. Scott talks about the new defense system at the mansion against the outside, likewise Scott's sarcastic remarks is his defense against Warren's inquisition, either way keeps people out.


	7. Thanks For Nothing

Thank For Nothing

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: After half a year, Scott returns to Westchester for Thanksgiving.

I don't know why I agreed to go back to the mansion for Thanksgiving. I should've went with Alex down to San Diego, but no I'm back here in Westchester. The only bright side was that I knew that Jean always spent Thanksgiving with her family. I wasn't ready to face her. I don't know if I would ever be.

Things went as smoothly as they could go upon my arrival, the Professor and Ororo were all glad to see me, as well as the students. Visibly absent was Logan. I over heard someone say that he went "out." Was he out with Jean at her parents' house? The thought of that hurt. I've gotten to know the Grey's over the years and I'd like to think they liked me. But now this stranger is coming into their home, sharing in their meal, when it should've been me. I don't know … I am over thinking again. As Jubilee once said "the holidays suck" and although I was never too fond of the holidays, I have to agree with her this year.

We sat down before a grand feast. As usual, the Professor presided over grace,

"We thank you lord for gathering us here in front of this delicious food. This year has been a difficult year for me personally. There is little I am thankful for.. but being here with all of you.. I am thankful for that. That despite all the terrible things that has happened we are all here, although many have left us to go to Scotland, they continue to be with us in spirit. We can not feel sorry for the things that have gone but Thanksgiving reminds to be grateful for what we have now. Amen"

After dinner, I retired to the guest bedroom on the first floor. I thought of the Professor's words and thought about what he said about things gone and being thankful for what we have now. What I have right now is nothing, well not literally but I don't have the one thing I want most in this world, Jean. Despite how much she hurt me, I still love her and for that I am little mad at myself. I guess I am thankful for finding Alex. I was hoping Jean would be my wife, my family, instead I found my brother, my real family. And I still have my "adoptive" family, I look to the professor as a father and Hank and Warren as brothers. I guess I have to be grateful for that. "Try to think positive. .act positive." Hank told me a couple of months ago. I am trying.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I went for a glass of water but someone beat me to the kitchen. From across the hall, I could see Logan in the kitchen. I studied him for a moment while he looked through the fridge. Just then the kitchen door open slowly and Jean entered. For a second I was happy, that this meant that he didn't go with her to Thanksgiving dinner at her folks. And then reality struck and I was reminded why I left Westchester in the first place.

I saw them greet each other, and hug and kiss. It shouldn't be a surprise to see this. But seeing it for the first time, for real. It was almost unbearable to watch. Needless to say I wasn't thirsty any more. I went back to my room and laid on my bed. Thoughts of the two of them together in the kitchen lingered in my mind. Everyone was gracious enough to never bring up Logan to me or Jean. I guess it gave me some false sense of hope that maybe it wasn't really happening. Stupid I know but I got my definitive proof. After half a year, you think it would hurt less but at that moment I took back everything I said. I have nothing to be thankful for.

I thought of maybe staying for the weekend but after what I just saw, there was no way I was sticking around here. I woke up early and got my things ready to leave. I didn't have my own bathroom so I had to use the showers down the hall. I packed everything up and had my change of clothes ready on my bed. I got out of the shower and put on my robe and dried my hair with my towel as I made my way back to my room. I turned the lights on and not even noticing it, Jean was sitting down on a chair on the opposite side of the room.

At first I was startled. "Hi Scott. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Jean.. what ..what're you doing here?" Rude I know but I was just too stunned at the moment.

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I came down to talk to you."

"You sure have great timing."

"I wanted to make sure we talked and by the looks of it I came at the right time, you're leaving already?"

"Yea.. yeah I am. I have to get back."

"You haven't returned any of my messages."

"Well like I told you, I've been busy."

"Yeah, Warren told me all about how 'busy' you've been. You know.. tutoring, going to class, to the gym, staying at your apartment not doing anything… Why haven't you called me back?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Scott, I don't want to leave it like this. I know I hurt you."

"Hurt is putting it mildly."

"I'm sorry Scott, you have to believe me. I never thought it would be this way… but I do miss you, despite the fact we're not together anymore I still want you in my life. You were my friend once."

"We were good friends, heck best friends, and lovers or so I thought.. not any more Jean."

"Scott."

"Don't Scott me. You left me! YOU LEFT ME. You say you never thought it would be this way, well I never WANTED any of this."

We were both quiet.

"I deleted every e-mail, threw away every letter you sent. I guess you could say I was in denial. That maybe I dreamed all this up.. That if I didn't hear it from you, it was not really real .. or that it was real and you would give this conversation right now.. how you still wanted to be friends.. and .."

"And what?"

"and you'd tell me why.. why you left.. what I did.."

"Scott, really there was nothing you did."

"Or didn't do? .. cuz obviously I did something .. something wrong for you to pack up and throw away years of what we had!"

"Scott.."

"You know.. I don't want to know.. it doesn't matter why anymore.. what's done is done.."

"Scott I don't know how many times I said I am sorry but .. you .. you shouldn't leave so soon.. you shouldn't have left at all.. this is your home."

"No, this isn't my home.. not anymore. Home was when it was just us four.. as students .. and then Warren left.. but it was still home and then Hank but it was still home .. and then Ororo came and the students but it was still home because you and I were still together.. that this place didn't feel like home until I met you.. ever since my parents died I had no home and I ran from place to place hoping for something better… and I found it here with you but now…. so no."

"I know we're not together anymore but despite everything you said this is your home.. I mean for Christ sake's you were our leader." And I couldn't tell if she was about to cry or that she was just getting angry. "… and don't give me this lame excuse about getting your master's, there's a million schools in the area you could've gone to."

"I did such a terrific job in that role didn't I? .. We stopped Magneto only to give rise to Stryker … and when he was out taking over the mansion.. where was I? Nowhere.. I did nothing .. things would've actually been better if I wasn't there.. I mean it was because of me that the dam busted open.. we could've gained more insight into Stryker's operation.. heck even had Stryker in custody… but no .. some leader I turned out to be.. shit Logan's done more in the past couple of months than I have in years .. I guess I don't blame you for dumping me for him.."

"Scott! Listen to yourself .. you know that's not true."

"Really.. name one thing I just said that wasn't… yeah I thought so."

"Well I didn't leave you because you were a bad leader."

"No you left me cuz I was a bad boyfriend.. an ineffective boyfriend much like the ineffective leader I was."

"Oh my God Scott, you were always your worst critic, don't be so hard on yourself, at please stay for the weekend."

"So I will be reminded of all the things I'm thankful for.. no thanks Jean." By this time I was already dressed. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. Before I left the room I said. "I am sorry.. for failing you.. for failing everyone and for failing myself."

And I was gone. As I stepped out, I could've sworn I heard her start to cry.


	8. Advent

Advent 

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: Jean gets checked out while Scott works out.

Feedback: Sure, be kind :)

_Advent, from the Latin word "adventus" or coming._

"How you doing Jean? Are the headaches getting worse?" Asked a concern Hank.

"I don't know.. it feels like it has. I do not know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and everything is hovering above me."

"I take it that's why I seen your television out in the trash."

"Along with my dresser and two lamps now."

"After the first incident with Magneto and then with Stryker, I thought it was stress…Just to be safe, I even sent your blood work this pas summer to a colleague of mine in the UK, Nathanial Essex."

"It's the end of the year, did he find anything."

"He ran all the tests in the book. He could not find anything wrong. The professor and I have a theory that it could just be further mutation."

"But powers don't manifest themselves until puberty and by adult.."

"Yes, I know, but maybe you it is different… but your powers are the same.. aside from the floating objects in the middle of the night.. I'm sorry to say that I am stumped."

"Well I don't doubt that stress may have a factor in all this. You know its just a feeling I've been having, like I'm not myself but I am. I don't know."

"Have you been poking in other peoples' head?"

"No, that's the thing. I don't know what else to say besides that its just a 'weird' feeling."

"This has been a year of significant changes."

"Scott."

"What?"

"I don't need to be a telepath to know how much you wanted to bring him up."

"Forgive me Jean, but .."

"It's ok Hank. I'm sorry you didn't get to catch him while he was here. I should've not came back, he probably would've stayed for the whole weekend."

"So you finally talked to him?"

"Yep. He hates me"

"He doesn't hate you."

"Well he's not too fond of me either. I think I was being selfish. I mean I left him, I shouldn't expect him to forgive me."

"You feel guilty?"

"Well, yes. It was because of me he left, left the mansion, his friends the students."

"To be blunt Jean, you should've known this would happen."

"Yes I know. Oh God, Hank, you should've seen how hurt he was.."

"Don't worry too much Jean. Scott will come around when he's ready.. but I have to ask Jean .. and please don't feel obligated to answer me.. but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Logan? What happened, I was just as shocked as Scott… you know what, it's not my place. I'm sorry for even asking."

"Hank, don't be. You're one of my oldest friends. Truth is, it's complicated."

"I bet."

"Logan came into my life and I don't know.. I felt more alive.. when I went away with him… and I don't know what happened myself.. it was as if another person took over and I ended up going to Japan with him and leaving Scott."

"So just like that you did a 180?"

"..Yea.. I mean I knew what I was doing.. but I don't know everything felt so exciting and new.. I said to hell with everything and just took off and left for a couple of weeks."

"You're right, that doesn't sound like you at all.. but now?"

"Now what?"

"I sense some hesitation in your voice. Do you regret what you did?"

"No.. yes, somewhat. I mean I hurt Scott bad. And now that I finally saw him after all these months.. (tears swelling) .. I'm just… I just don't know Hank."

Hank went over and gave Jean a comforting hug.

-------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening and Hank and Charles were alone in his studies.

"How did things go with Jean today?"

"Her vitals, blood pressure, glucose levels, I can't find anything physically wrong with her, the only thing out of the normal is her brain wave activity, which shouldn't be surprising since she is a telepath."

"Still, I am worried for her. First, she leaves Scott, then Logan, and then the headaches .. she's just not herself."

"That's how she feels."

"Something is going on though. I sense something in Jean."

"She did say that she felt like a different person. But I don't think she's somehow possessed, we can't rule out this out as maybe a natural progression of her powers."

"I agree but until we find out more information, we can't rule anything out."

-------------------------------------------

On the other side of the country, Scott Summers was working his frustrations out on the treadmill in his university's athletic center. Most of the students were either out shopping or returning home from their families, which is why the gym was nearly empty. Scott enjoyed the quietness and solitude. He mad at himself. Mad that he let her in again, that she had hurt him once more. He thought he could handle it, but he was wrong. For the past couple of months, he did as much as he could to try to forget her, to move on. But what he really has done is just run away, just like he did when he was younger, being shuffled around from orphanage to orphanage. Jean had made him feel like the orphan he once was, alone and unwanted. He kept telling himself to move on and he swore after he left Westchester that he would.

Scott was too much in thought to have noticed the pretty dark haired female approach him.

"Hi" she said in her faint British accent. Scott was startled and stopped the machine. "Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No,.. its ok." Scott said taking his breath. He looked up to finally see her. He recognized her from the tutoring center. He had helped her earlier in the semester with an exam in General Calculus.

"Umm.. Elizabeth right?"

"Yeah, that's right but my friend's call me Betsy… you looked pretty intense just now."

"Oh well you know.. umm.."

"Don't worry I've seen that look before. I just spent Thanksgiving with my roommates family, sitting through dinner was like being in a Jerry Springer show."

Smiling. "Yeah, something like that… what brings you here?"

"Despite the bickering around the table, my roommate's mother is a wonderful cook. I swear I never ate so much in my life… but yeah .. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out a couple of weeks ago, I might actually pass, hopefully with a grade higher than a C."

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Yes you have, you have to let me make it up to you sometime."

Scott gave her a curious look and thought, 'is she hitting on me'?

To be continued..

Author's Note: I realize how slow the pacing of this story has gone. I hope that this speeds it up a little bit and adds a little more interest to the story.


	9. Just Do It

Just Do It

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Setting: Takes place after X2, but Jean did not sacrifice herself. I also bring in a couple of comic book elements to the story. Seeing how Scott/Cyclops got screwed over in X2, how could things get worse for him.

Summary: First two scenes takes place shortly after the last story, while the last scene takes place a few weeks later. Logan and Scott gets unwanted advice on their love lives.

Author's Note: Having my finals over and seeing the X3 trailer has inspired to get a jump start on this story.

Feedback: Sure, be kind : )

--------

Alex and Scott were sitting inside the campus coffee store.

"Dude she was totally hitting on you?"

"You sure?"

"Oh my God, you ARE totally blind."

"Sssshh.. shut up, she's right over there."

Alex turns around to take a quick look.

"She's hot… your own lil spice girl."

"Just cuz she's British does not mean she's a spice girl."

"Well you got that right, she's much too punk to be a spice girl…. You probably can't tell but her hair kind of looks purple when the sun hits it.. but whatever man, have a cup of coffee with her."

"No, shut up and lay low and maybe she won't see me."

As he said that, she turned and walked straight towards him.

"Oh, hey Scott. I thought I saw you."

"Hey Betsy… um..Alex this is Betsy.. Betsy this is my brother Alex."

"Oh you have a brother… hi its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, if you'll excuse me, Scott, I think are orders are up." And Just like that Alex left the two. Scott and Betsy made small talk until Alex came back.

"This guy must be new, I asked for 2 grand mochachinos and he gave me 3. Sweet. Would you like one Betsy?"

"Thanks, I'd love too. I came out of the most dreadful lecture. I can use the caffeine."

"That's why I got mine.. I gotta get going to class. Betsy, it was nice to meet you.. Scott I'll see you at home."

As he walked away Scott, could see Alex with his thumbs up in approval. He knew he didn't have class until later that afternoon. And Scott knew that when he saw later that day he would wreak havoc on him.

---------

Ororo was in the kitchen when she saw Logan having a cigarette and aimlessly staring out. She watched him for a couple of moments and knew something must be bothering him. She stepped outside to talk to him.

"Is everything alright Logan?"

"Oh, hey Ro, didn't see you there."

"That tree you've been staring at must be very interesting."

"…"

"Care to talk?"

"Not really."

"Come on Logan, spill. What did Jean do now?"

"You're not some sort of telepath now are you?" He shot her a look. "It's that obvious?"

"Well she hasn't been herself lately."

"You mean ever since Summers came back."

"…"

"See, you're not the only one who can read mines… she told me she talked to him be it briefly.. I don't know Ro..Do you think she still has feelings for him?"

"Well, yes but in _that_ sense.. I dunno.. she was engaged to him. Why? Are you having doubts?"

"No.. yes.. I don't know…. I never met anyone like her you know.. and when we went away this past summer .. it was .. magic.. we were supposed to be searching about my past but when all the with Jean I just thought of the future. It was the first time in a long time that I didn't really care where I came from."

"Does Jean know this?"

".. I never really said it to her but .. she's a mind reader for god sakes.. how could she not know… its just that she's been so distant since Thanksgiving… and her headaches just keeps getting worse and worse.. I'm worried about her.. about us."

"Would you care for some advice?"

"No but I know you will give me it anyway."

"Just talk to her. She maybe a mind reader but if you don't say anything what good will it do you."

"..it's not that easy…"

"You told me your problems.. how easy was that.."

"It's not so much saying it .. but what she'll say back.. you think she's gonna go back to him?"

".. what I think doesn't matter.."

"Well I want to hear it anyway.."

"I think she loves Scott .. but she left him for you and now I think the realty of it all has started to hit her. It's the holidays, for some it could be a very stressful time. Give her time, I'm sure she'll come around."

"Now that the honeymoon period is over.. she wants out is that what you're saying. That sure would make everyone's Christmas list."

"No, not at all.. for all you know it's just nothing.. only Jean can answer that question… I don't want to be choosing sides here, you and Scott are both my friends and so is Jean. No matter what happens someone get hurt."

"You got that right..whoever said never mix business with pleasure knew what he was talking about." Wolverine said as he took one last hit from his cigarette.

----------------

A few weeks later back in Scott's apartment.

"Oh man, I'm so glad that finals are finally over. I'm so looking forward to going back to So-Cal… so have you decided if you want to come spend Christmas with me? OR is someone taking a trip across the pond?"

"I haven't decided yet but wherever I will be, I will definitely be in the continental United States."

"So Betsy's not flying home?"

"She is .. would you stop bringing her up please."

"Why not? What's up with you two anyways… you've been spending a lot of time together… oh Scott your blushing.. spill it bro.. you two official?"

Scott shaking his head. "We're not anything… we've only been on a couple dates."

"So your dating?"

"We've gone on dates if that's what your implying."

"Oh come on Scott give me something… but fine you don't want to kiss and tell .. fine .. either way I'm glad your moving on.. I guess seeing the Jean chick over Thanksgiving was good .. it finally got your butt moving… but if you don't want to share with your ONLY brother who just wants to see his older brother happy .. then fine don't tell."

"Your unbelievable Alex but fine.. theres really not much to tell .. Honestly… especially since.."

"Since what? Spill it!"

"Since we haven't even kissed yet."

"What?"

"Well we do peck each other on the cheeks …"

"When saying hi and bye… Oh god Scott.. I was wrong I thought you were moving forward.. I need to call an intervention here..(grabbing Scott's cell phone)."

"What are you doing?"

"You will call Betsy, tell her you want to go out to dinner before she flies back home, go to the mall and buy her a Christmas gift."

"Alex.."

"No listen to me.. now get her something nice and thoughtful .. doesn't even have to be expensive .. you don't want to scare her into thinking you want to propose or anything.. so tell me what're you going to give her?

"Alex this is silly."

"You're being silly. Give me something she likes."

"Umm she likes far east stuff, like Japan, China and stuff. She took a class on eastern cultures this semester."

"Ok there's a start. Use that when getting her a gift."

"Umm whatever you say."

"And Scott above all else.. at the end of the evening.. KISS HER you big idiot."

"Gee, thanks for the subtly."

"Your welcome." Alex responded as he pressed send on Scott's cell phone.


	10. Home for the Holidays

Home For The Holidays

Summary: Scott comes home for the Holidays.

"Scott!" A joyful Alex said as he welcomed his brother into his home. "I'm glad you made it."

Scott awkwardly and nervously made his way through Alex' extended relatives. There were a couple of people there and Scott sought comfort in the fact that there could've been more, one grandparent, 2 aunts, 3 uncles, and 5 cousins. The night went on with not much trouble. They were all of course curious in Scott. He was in fact Alex' biological brother and they asked their fair share of questions to Scott. Scott was able to dodge the tough questions such as the need for his glasses, which Alex' parents chimed in to say that it was a rare eye disorder.

Later that evening, an air mattress was set up for Scott to sleep in, in Alex room as the other relatives occupied the guest room and living room couch.

"I hope they didn't bother you too much." Asked Alex as the two got ready for bed.

"No, it was fine… though it did feel a lil bit like the Spanish inquisition.. hehe."

"Yeah, my relatives could be a little bit nosey."

"Don't sweat it, its fine."

"So you won't mind telling me what happened?"

"What happened with what?"

"Betsty?"

"What about her?"

"Don't play around with me, you know what I'm talking about."

"Actually I don't." Scott said trying to hide his smile.

"Ah ha I knew it.. spill.."

".."

"… well.."

"Alright fine, you want to hear you were right.. fine you were right.. she loved the tickets to the Asian Art show they had downtown… WE enjoyed it very much."

"Fast forward.. did you two.. you know.."

Scott shook his head in disapproval. "NOO.. but we manage to have our first kiss.."

"Ah ha I knew it."

"And our second and third.."

"Haha this just keeps on getting better.. no wonder I wasn't able to get a hold of you these past couple of days.. so are you two like going out now?"

"Well I think at this point, you can call us dating.. we'll see when school starts up next month."

"And all this time, I thought you smiling downstairs just to be polite."

"Alright don't rub it in… can we change topics please.. I basically told you everything."

"Fine.. anyway, are you going to be staying here for New Years?"

"Thanks but, I think I am going to head back east to Westchester."

"Are you sure? That Jean chick will be there won't she?"

"Jean Grey.. not Jean chick.. but yeah, she'll be there… when I saw her over Thanksgiving .. it was awkward but now that some time has passed I think I can handle it."

"You mean, now that you have a new girl, you can show her what she's missing out on."

Scott threw his pillow at Alex.

"You're hopeless."

The next couple of days passed by with no major incident. Alex' foster parents enjoyed Scott's gift of cologne and perfume. Alex was thrilled with Scott's gift of a new game for his Xbox, while Scott was a little unsure about his own Xbox game he received from Alex. On New Year's Eve he made his way back to Westchester. He went in through the kitchen entrance, but was surprised to see mostly everyone awake gathering breakfast.

"Scott! . .umm I mean Mr. Summers.. your just in time for breakfast." Said an exuberant Kitty.

"Scott!" Ororo exclaimed as she went up to greet him with a hug and peck on the cheek. "Hank, Warren ! Scott's here." She yelled out." Hank and Warren walked into the room with their coffee cups on hand but also walking in behind them was Jean, still in her night robe. Scott greeted the two men with a pat and the back but all eyes were awaiting to see how he would react to Jean. There was an awkward "Hi" and Scott left the kitchen immediately and went straight into his room.

As the day passed, he quickly noticed a certain three clawed person wasn't around. He wondered why he wasn't here but didn't want to ask anyone why. He was just happy to know that he didn't have to deal with the two of them together. Thankfully, the tension from the morning didn't carry itself into the afternoon and evening as both Scott and Jean remained composed around each other.

Jean was outside Scott's room as she over heard his phone conversation.

"Betsy hey.. Happy New Year to you too.. but here in New York we still have an hour left… haha it's … isn't it like 4 am there in London … yeah yeah thanks for calling and go to sleep you sound tired…. Alright I'll see you back in San Francisco. Bye."

She walked away quickly walked away and went up the stairs. Thoughts were racing in her head as to who this "Betsy" was. Already in her head, she hated that name. She wasn't sure was she so jealous. Did she really think Scott would be pining over her this whole time? She needed air and stepped outside the 2nd floor balcony. It was cold outside but not too terribly. She took in the cold crisp air and she felt a little better. It was dark outside but the moon shined off the tree tops of the estate. She was lost in thought and didn't realize someone was coming.

"You're going to get sick." Came a familiar voice.

She turned around and was surprised to see him. "Scott!"

"Really, you're going to get sick."

"Huh.. oh.. no it's ok. I'm fine." She wasn't sure what to say or what to do. She was blank and stared back out. Scott walked up to the edge of the balcony but a couple of feet away from her.

"So.." said an awkard Scott. "How are you?"

"G..good.. you?"

"Same… umm.. I hear Hank is going back to San Francisco with you."

"Yep, some conference… this is awkard right?"

"Hehe yes. I'm glad one of us said it… so how are you.. really?"

"I'm doing fine, really I am. And what about you?"

"I've been better."

"Oh."

"Well, you're probably dying to say so go ahead."

"What're you talking about."

"About Logan."

"You two broke up?"

"You didn't know."

"Actually no."

"That's right .. you never bother to ask about me to anyone."

"Jean."

"No, it's ok. Really, it is, especially after our last encounter.. I deserve it after all."

"Look Jean, this year has been hard on all of us believe me but it's a new year coming and I want to start it right.. especially with us."

"Oh."

"I know our last conversation wasn't exactly.. umm.. you know.. but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was just hurt and angry.. more so than I thought."

"Scott. You don't need to apologize for anything. It's me.

"I'm really tired of this emotional roller coaster. I just want to put it behind me."

"Me, too."

"Good.. so let's just say we're both sorry."

"Ok Scott. I'm sorry." And she stepped closer to him now.

He gave an awakard smile and stepped up leaned into her. His mouth was moving to hers. For Jean, everything had gone in slow motion. She could feel him so close, the warmth of his lips on this cold night. She braced herself. But he leaned in and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"Happy New Year Jean."

She was taken back. "You.. you too Scott." And he smiled away and started walking away.

"Scott.. (he turned around).. I am truly sorry for everything."

"I know.. it's just still hard to forgive you know… you should come inside. It's a cold night." And he walked away.

Jean turned away and continued to stay outside. She cursed herself for the sins she inflicted on everyone, to Logan and most of all to Scott. She was convinced now that this "Betsy" was more than a friend from San Francisco and this time it did not make her jealous but sad. A single tear flowed from her eyes. She quickly brushed it off and went back inside.

To Be Continued.

Note: Sorry for the delay, been busy. I am going to try to get in more chapters especially since spring semester is going to come up soon.


	11. San Fran

San Francisco

Summary: After New Year's, Scott is back in San Francisco with Hank. But someone else is coming, too.

Feedback: Sure, be kind lol

"I can't believe, I'm going back to school." Scott said.

"I can't believe you actually ARE in school, a couple of months ago you were the teacher." Said Hank.

"Well, if things go right I'll be done in no time."

"Hopefully, they could use you back at the mansion. ..Well Scott this has been fun, but I have to get going?"

"You sure you have to go back east so soon?"

"As much as I would love to stay, I really must get back to the lab. This little convention was a good excuse to get away but I must be going back to the hotel."

"I thought the conference was finished?"

"Well it is, but there's another one starting up and some collogues I would like to talk to are coming in. Unfortunately I won't be here for when Jean arrives."

"Wait what?"

"I knew I should've said something sooner."

"What're you talking about Hank?"

"Jean is coming here.. to San Francisco."

"Oh."

"She's here for the genetics conference. She promised me not to say something, didn't want to turn it into a big deal or anything."

"Oh."

"See I knew this would bother you."

"No, no, I .. I was just a little surprise. She's coming here, no big deal."

"And New Year's went by soo smoothly..."

"Haha Hank really. We discussed this already… I'm moving on. It'd be easier if we didn't have the same friends.."

"Or live in the same house."

"Lived.."

----

Jean was regretting her decision to come to San Francisco. Ororo, the Professor and the kids were flying out to the UK to see the other students, a gift from the Professor. He would've planned it sooner but many children returned back home for the winter break. Going there now after the holidays would make sure they would see everyone. Jean was thinking she should've gone with them, but then everyone would be asking her how was Scott or Logan. She couldn't deal with that. She should've just stayed at the mansion, just in case something would happen. It's very rare for the mansion to be completely empty, especially for a few days.

This was a trip of learning and interacting with fellow doctors. But Jean kept thinking of a certain resident. After New Year's, she couldn't get Scott out of her head. Not even a phone call from Logan seemed to phase her. He was the one who ended it and it surprised her that he would call her. Then again, he has no cell phone or permanent address to which she could contact him. Her mind was all over the place. She had a hard time concentrating and always seemed unfocused. Stress was the only logical thing that her and Hank could come up with. She had hoped that this trip would give her a chance to relax and get away, that is until she found out it was in San Francisco.

She was not new to San Francisco. She had visited once on vacation with her family shortly before entering Xavier's. She looked out of her taxi window to the buildings that surrounded her hotel in the financial district. It was everything she remembered it to be and she said the same thing in her head, "not as tall as New York City." She arrived earlier than expected and had sometime to kill. It was a cool January day but Jean felt like having some ice cream.

She remembered going into an ice cream parlor the last time she was here. She remember how they had the best Rocky Road she ever tasted. She started to walk around and once she recognized some landmarks, she knew it was close. She found the place but was disappointed that it was now a drug store. She decided to just head back to the hotel.

She was close to her hotel whenshe had an oddfeeling. At first she couldn't quite put her finger on this feeling she had. She looked around and sure enough across the street in a Starbucks she saw Scott. She couldn't believe it was him at first. But then again, who wears dark red sunglasses indoors on a cloudy day? He was sitting down at a table when another woman with two cups sat down across from him. Judging from the smiles and body language, it had to be that girl Betsy, Jean was sure of it.

She walked quickly headed back up to her room. She took her time taking a nice long hot shower and getting dressed before heading down at the start of the conference. But it was useless. Through out the whole thing she could barely pay attention to any of the speakers. She was glad that she declined the offer to give a speech. Later on that night, Jean drowned her sorrows over at the hotel bar. She couldn't understand why she was so upset. She knew about Betsy, knew that Scott was moving on. She questioned herself, why did she leave him for Logan.

It had happened so fast, it was as if another person had taken control of Jean. But Jean finished her drink and looked down at the counter. The alcohol was starting to get to her. She was never a big drinker but tonight it felt appropriate.

"Looks like you can use another one." (sliding over a gin and tonic) Came a female British voice.

Jean picked up the drink and chukled to herself."Gotta love San Francisco, thanks, but I have to let you know I'm here for theHealth convention.. not _that other one._"

Keeping a polite smile on. "I know, Dr. Grey I assume."

"Yes, how do you (the woman pointed at her name badge still pinned to her blazer).. ohh.. please sit down."

"Oh thank you. I must admit Dr.Grey. I have been an admirer of your work for quite some time."

Jean took a sip and watched her as she sat down. She looked a little young to be a doctor, much less have a drink of her own.But she looked familiar to Jean. Maybe she met her earlier? After a few drinks in her starting to kick in, Jean would feel embarrassed to know that she forget her already.

"Why thank you (looking at the women's own name badge).. Dr. Kwannon."

To Be Continued..

Author's Note: This story was supposed to be longer and have more scenes after thelast onebut my internet and computer were giving problems. Needless to say, my frustration got the best of me and find it hard to continue. Hope to have the next one up ASAP.


	12. Dazed

Dazed

Summary: Jean's drunk and heads back to her room to find out she's not alone.

Feeback: Sure, helps me write faster lol.

Jean took the last sip from her drink. Her head was feeling woozy from the alcohol. She knew she had enough to drink.She made polite conversation with the woman who bought her a drink. Jean was curious about her. For starters, her last name, Kwannon was not a familiar British last name, but she found out that her father was from Hong Kong. She wore glasses and had a her hair wrapped in a bun. She could've swore she saw her before but her mind was too out of it to concentrate and figure out who.

"Well, thank you for the drink Dr. Kwannon. It's not every day I meet someone who actually read my papers."

"No, Dr. Grey, the please was mine."

"Please you're embarrassing me, especially in my present condition… which I think means its time for me to head up to my room."

"Do you need help?"

"No, it's ok. Thank you."

Jean got off the stool but almost fell to her knees. Dr. Kwannon reached down and helped her up.

"Thank you." Jean said awkwardly and headed for the elevators and up to her room.

The ride up felt forever. It was a good thing no one was in the elevator with her. She had to hold on to the railings to keep from falling. She stumbled through the halls and dropped her purse while trying to fetch her door key. Jean was not a heavy drinker but she had drank more in her life and never felt this bad. She was burning up and sweating. She opened the balcony door to let air in. The cool wind felt refreshing. She tried to reach for a bottle of water across the room but her TK was off and the bottle fell halfway towards Jean.

Jean fell to the floor as she tried to reach for the bottle. She managed to get a hold of it and took a huge gulp. She knew she had to keep herself hydrated or else wake up to a very nasty hang over. She rested her head on the bed while her body remained on the floor. She couldn't go to sleep, not in her present state. "Keep drinking water" she reminded herself. She tried to keep her eyes open but they were opening and closing as if they had a mind of their own. The room was spinning and her vision was getting blurred. "This couldn't be the alcohol." She thought to herself. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

It took all her strength but she managed to stand up. She heard a noise from the balcony and she almost fell on the floor turning around to see what it was. A dark figure entered. It took her a second for eyes to adjust but it was someone dressed as .. a ninja. Jean thought she must be hallucinating. But the intruder whipped out a syringe and tried to stab Jean with it. Jean fell on the floor and narrowly missing the needle. She got into a struggle with the masked intruder who she found out to be a she but the other person was too strong.As the needle got closer, Jean reached deep down and used her TK to throw the person across the room. The masked figure flew across the room crashing into one of the lamps but with a trail of fire surrounding her. That was the last thing Jean remembered beforecollapsing on the floor

--

(Cell Phone Ringing)

"Hello… hey Ororo."

"Hi Scott. How're you?"

"I'm ok. How're the kids?"

"You know the usual.. very loud."

Chuckling. "Of course."

"Speaking of kids, is Hank with you?"

"Hank, no. He should be back in New York by now."

"I figured. I called his office and left a message. His cell phones off too."

"I think his secretary is still on vacation. You know how he doesn't like to pick up his own phone."

"Yeah, I know. It's late a…ays, he mi…e jet… o…mething."

"What did you say?"

"I sa…t's la…"

"Hello. Ro you're breaking up on me."

"Sco..t"

"Hello?"

"Sco..t ..c.. .. .. . . hear me?"

"What? I can't hear you."

"Stu.. onnection. I'll talk .. …. .ater."

"Ok Take care. Bye."

Scott hooked his phone up to his charger and went to the kitchen to get a drink. As soon as he left, it started ringing again and he raced back to see if it was Ororo but he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, is this Scott Summers?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I'm with the Hilton San Francisco. A guest of ours, Dr. Jean Grey, suffered an electrical fire in her room. She claims to be a friend of yours and insisted on us calling you. Do you know Dr. Grey?"

"Yes, yes I do. Is she ok?"

"She seems fine. There was an electrical problem with a lamp in her room but luckily the sprinklers kicked as soon as sparks flew. We rushed right over and found her lying on the floor. We moved her to a different suite, where the paramedics are checking her out. But she refuses to go to the hospital."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

--

Scott took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Jean opened it and gave Scott a big hug. Scott was a little surprised by this.

"Scott! Thank God. It's you."

Scott entered her room. "I tried getting in touch with Ro and the Professor but apparently there's satellite problems and I can't get in touch with themthen I got Hank's voice mail and Warren's secretary told me he was in Tokyo. I'm sorry I had no one else to call."

"It's ok. Hank told me you were coming here."

"Oh he did."

"Yeah, the front desk told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yes, but we have a problem?"

"What?"

"Someone came into my room, tried to drug me. I managed to push her off. I have a bad feeling about this, maybe one of Magneto or one of Styker's men."

"Her?"

"Yes, we got into a struggle and you know."

"Oh ok, but Jean, if someone came into your room. Why didn't you tell the police?"

"I can't tell the police this. They were after me because of my relationship with the Professor. I know it. You know we can't afford to put the mansion in the spotlight again."

"Did you see this person?"

"No, the face was covered. She was in a... aninja costume."

"In a ninja costume?..Ok any idea who? Mystique maybe?"

"No, I don't think it was her. But there's one person in mind.. but you have to promise me you're not going to get upset."

"Upset? Why?"

"Because I think it was Betsy."

"Betsy?.. Betsy ..how do you?.. Who was it Hank or Warren? Wait, what am I talking about? What're you talking about!"

"I overheard you talking to her over the phone back in Westchester. I knew by the sound of your voice that she was more than a friend and when I saw you two together today.."

"What?"

"I saw you earlier today, at a Starbucks about3-4 blocks away. I was walking around and I saw you two from across the street."

"Yeah, we were there earlier .. were.. were you spying on me?"

"No! I just happened to see you. But Scott I think it was her."

"You think? Of all the people in the world to come into your room tonight.. was a female ninja who happened to be the girl I'm dating."

".."

"You know what I think Jean?.. I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Scott, please.."

Sniffing. "The front desk also told me how you were in the bar earlier and how you could barely walk straight."

"Scott I admit I had a couple of drinks, but I am not lying! I am certainly not jealous!"

"I never knew you to be the drinker, especially at a medical conference. Why were you drinking?"

"…"

"And who happened to casually over hear MY personal conversations and coincidently spots me having coffee?"

"Scott, look I know how this must sound. Yes I was drinking, but when I was at the bar there was a woman, who I thought was with the conference. She bought me a drink. She must've drugged. She looked familiar, I didn't realize it until after the fire. She gave me a false name, there's no one in the conference with the name Kwannon."

"For starters, I was with Betsy all day and walked her back to HER room tonight because she had to study. You know I don't even know why I'm here."

"Scott, please you have to believe me. This has nothing to do with us."

"Really? Jean, please. Have some coffee or something. I think you still need to sober off. They found you alone in your room. No Betsy, no intruder. No signs of forced entry."

"She must've gotten scared off with the fire alarms and closed the balcony door.."

"Jean.."

".. yes that's what she did."

"Jean! Are you even listening to yourself? I don't know what's gotten into you."

"Scott, please.."

"Stop it! WHY! Just when I start to rebuild my life and move on, you do this! Why!" Scott yelled.

They both looked at each other quietly and then Scott turned around, left and slammed the door shut. Jean lied down and grabbed onto a pillow and started to cry.

To Be Contined.

Author's Note: This is where I originally wanted to end the last story. I also wanted to add two more scenes to this chapter but it's late and I have to wake up early. I'll try to rush the next one. For those who want a clue as to what happens next, please read the biography of Phylock and pay close attention to her other aliases.


	13. Missing Calls

"Missing" Calls

Note: This is the 13th installment so I think a general overview can help refresh your memory: After the events in X2, Jean left Scott for Logan. Devastated, Scott sees an opportunity to start fresh when he finds his long loss brother, Alex. They quickly reconnect and Scott wastes no time in moving to San Francisco with Alex to study During the past couple of months, Scott has been trying to get over Jean and eventually starts dating, Betsy Braddock. Jean on the other hand struggles to come to terms to what had happened. She is not herself and Logan breaks up with her. Hank visits San Francisco to inform Scott that Jean is also coming. Jean arrives in San Francisco and is attacked but manages to fend off the attacker. Scott gets angry when Jean accuses Betsy of the attack.

Story Summary: Scott arrives back at his apartment to bad news.

--

(ring) (ring)

"Your phone is ringing… oh wait never mind they hung up."

"Oh, who was it?" Betsy asked Scott.

Picking up the phone, "Missed call from Dr. Essex."

"Oh, they're probably confirming my appointment with them today, you know annual check up… are you ok? You've been awfully quiet this morning?"

Scott thought to last night with Jean. He thought about how ridiculous it was for her to think that Betsy had something to do with the fire in her room. "It's nothing, rough night."

"Aww, poor thing, maybe we should skip dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll see how tired I am later. Ok, I got to run to class, thanks for breakfast."

"No problem, just give me a call."

Scott left Betsy's room and headed to class. He was glad to be in class, partial double integrals of complex exponentials helped keep his mind off Jean. After class, he had a quick meeting with one of his professors and went to the Math Tutoring Center to tutor. When he stepped out of the tutoring center, his phone vibrated and saw that he had a missed call from his brother. He called his brother but it just kept ringing and he got his voicemail.

"Hey Alex, it's Scott, missed your call, I'm heading back to the apartment so I guess I'll see you later."

Scott made his way back to his building and stepped off the elevator to his floor. Down the hall, he saw a man dressed in a suit in front of his door and was about to knock.

"Umm, Hi. I live in that apartment. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi, Inspector Williams, San Francisco PD (Flashing his badge). Are you Scott Summers?"

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

"The Marriot San Francisco informed us that one of their guests, a Dr. Hank McCoy was scheduled to check out the other day, but he hasn't checked out and his stuff is still in his room. We checked his phone logs and your number came up as the only local one. Would you happen to know Dr. McCoy's where is?"

"What?" Scott was shocked. "Hank.. Dr. McCoy is an old friend of mine. We met up a couple of times while he was here. He's supposed to be back east, at home."

"When was the last time you spoken with Dr. McCoy?"

"3 days ago. He was getting ready to leave."

"We checked the airline and he didn't board his flight back to New York. We called his office and home but no luck. We're waiting to hear from NYPD."

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to say the least.. so you're telling me Hank is missing?"

"As of this point, we are proceeding with that assessment. Is there anything else you remember, any thing during your last encounter with him."

"No, nothing. Umm, he was here for his conference and he said he was going to hang out with some of his doctor collogues and then he was going back home… oh my God, Ororo she called me."

"Ororo?"

"Yes, she's another friend of ours. She lives in New York.. in Westchester. She called me and asked if I talked to him but we didn't think too much of it because he's sometimes hard to reach, especially if he's in the lab.. oh my God I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry for all this. We're in the process of interviewing anyone who might've had contact with Dr. McCoy during the conference.. we're trying our best to find your friend. Here's my card. If you remember anything else, please give me a call."

"Yes, of course anything I can do."

"Thank you for your time." The officer started to walk away and turned back and reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh, I'm sorry one more thing. This is a list of numbers we pulled off the hotel records. Since you're a friend of Dr. McCoy's maybe you can help us out with his calls. All his calls, with the exception of yours, were all directed to New York. Maybe you can help identify anyone numbers that might seem out of place."

"Yeah, I can try my best." Looking at the list, he saw his number, Hank's office, and the mansion. "I'm sorry I can't be more of help, some of the clinics that Hank called, I wouldn't know if that was unusual or not. I would guess not."

"Well, you have my card."

"Yes, thank you. Please let me know as soon as you hear anything."

Scott was in disbelief. He turned his key and opened the door. He saw Alex' things on couch, he was probably napping in his room. Scott tried to think. Hank didn't say or do anything out of the normal. He thought about the telephone numbers he looked at. He could picture it in his head. "Wyngarde Labs – (481) 516-2341" He realized that he saw this number before but couldn't remember. He thought hard, He'd seen this number before. And then he suddenly remembered:

"Dr. Essex (481) 516-2342"

It was a digit off but it was too similar to be a coincidence. A beep from Alex' room distracted Scott. He looked at the corner of his eye to see his brother's room slightly ajar. Something looked different; a lamp on his desk was turned down. He opened the door slowly and found the room to be in complete shambles, as if there was a struggle. Alex' room had a balcony, which the door was unlocked. The beep was from Alex cell phone, which was on the floor. Showing on the screen: "1 Missed Call. 1 New Voicemail." Scott's heart dropped, he had a very bad feeling about this.

--

Jean got off the elevator and walked towards her hotel room. After last night's fiasco, she wasn't in the mood to socialize and decided to just go back to her room. Her fight with Scott weighted heavily on her. She reached inside her purse to pull out the key. Some one was hiding in the Vending Machine and Ice Maker directly in front of Jean's door. The person grabbed her arm before she could get to her keys.

Jean was stunned. Stunned, on several levels. Usually she could sense other people's presence around her. She's never been taken in by surprise since she was a little kid. What was even more shocking was the person who grabbed her arm.

"We have a problem." Scott said bluntly.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: For you Lost fans, I hope you recognize the phone number. I'm not a huge fan of the show but I have watched a couple of episodes. And for you nitpickers, Scott didn't recognize the area code "481" (I don't know if there's an actual 481 area code), NY has a lot of different area codes and Scott is new to California so he assumed it to be local. I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I will finish up all my school work soon and get started on the next chapter. Feedback is always appreciated.


	14. Pieces of the Puzzle

Pieces of the Puzzle

Summary: Scott and Jean try to figure out who kidnapped Hank and Alex and rescue them. Feedback, sure.

Rating: PG

Jean hung up her phone. "I can't get through to Ororo or the Professor either. And with this distance I can't contact the professor telepathically."

"And Warren?"

"His secretary told me that he was in London on a business trip but went up and met up with Ororo and the Professor. I can't get through to his cell phone either and no one's picking up Moira's landline. …Scott what are we going to do?"

Scott was equally as confused as Jean. But he had to think and remain focused. "Alright, the first thing we need to do is try to find Hank and my brother. We can't get through to the professor in the UK, so we'll assume the worse."

"Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening again."

"I know, but we can't do anything for them now. They have Ororo, the Professor, Warren, Maire, Bobby and the others are there. If something were to happen, they are all better prepared than last time with Stryker. Let's just hope they're okay."

"Yeah, you're right, but where should we start?"

"I have an idea… Betsy."

"Betsy?"

"I was with her this morning, her phone rang, the number on it matched closely with that of one of the numbers I saw from Hank's phone log. With your attack and everything that's happened, it's too much to be a coincidence… I'm.. I'm sorry Jean."

Jean was relieved, she wasn't loosing her mind but at the same time she was disturbed by everything else.

"Scott, please, you don't have to."

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe if I listened to you sooner, maybe none of this would've happened."

"Scott, don't go around and blaming this on yourself, you did nothing wrong here. So enough with the apologies, have you tried reaching Betsy?"

"Yes, she isn't picking up her phone."

Jean and Scott left Jean's hotel room and headed towards Betsy's dorm. Scott knocked at her door while Jean remained close by. There was no response. Scott knew what classes she had so he stopped by one of the lecture halls, but she wasn't there as well. They walked out disappointed that they didn't find her. They sat down at a bench and tried to think of what to do next.

"Essex, that name I swore I heard it before." Remarked Jean.

"It's a common name."

"I know.. I'm supposed to have photographic memory, but I cant remember. I'm still having trouble concentrating sometimes.."

"Still? Ever since Liberty Island?"

"Yes, unfortunately they go away and then come back. I even went to Hank… oh my God Scott ! That's it."

"What?"

"Essex! Hank was treating me, he said he sent my case over to a colleague of his, Essex for consultation. I don't like where this is heading Scott."

"Me too."

They went down to the computer lab where Scott logged in remotely to the network back in Westchester.

"The good news is that the mansion seems to be okay. The new security system is up and running fine. No one's been at the mansion since they all left."

Jean took over the keyboard and accessed the health database to try to find a clue to where Hank is.

"This is odd."

"What?"

"Over the past several months, Hank has logged in a lot remotely and downloaded a lot of medical information."

"But he does that all the time."

"Yes, but some of these logs .. oh my God.. their our health records .. he wouldn't download this remotely. He has a copy of all of that in his lab, he wouldn't need access to it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I helped set it up for him. He wouldn't need to access all this information; he has all the updated files. "

"Maybe it wasn't him." Scott took over the keyboard. After typing up a bunch of commands, "Why am I not surprised? It was Hank's login but a lot of them were downloaded remotely from Wyngarde Labs." Scott typed in a few more commands. "Alright, I have the computer doing a search on both Essex and Wyngarde Labs, it'll take a couple of minutes."

"I don't like this, why would they want medical files? Why would they take Hank or your brother? They nearly got me. And who are these people?"

"I don't know Jean, I don't like it either but we got to stay strong. They almost got you but they didn't, you stopped them and we'll stop them together."

Jean smiled. Scott always had a way of reassuring here even when times were tough. It was on of his qualities that made him such an effective leader. It was a shame Scott took off. The team missed him and needed him. Ororo is a good friend and a capable leader but Scott always fit the role so well. She forgot how safe she felt when she was with him. If he and the professor weren't captured, he could've helped prevent the attack on the mansion and put a stop to Stryker sooner. Jean admired his calm demeanor, even now while one of his best friends and brother were missing, most probably kidnapped. Jean didn't know how she would handle something like that. She was freaking out as it is. Thanks to Scott, she remained calm and focused. She was always tried to loosen Scott up. She was glad she didn't succeed too much, his disconnection from emotions and outside of the box thinking is what they need right now, especially during an emergency situation.

"Alright, finally Dr. Nathaniel Essex.. graduate Oxford, PhD in genetics, partner of Wyngarde Labs… and according to this they have a lab just outside San Francisco."

Jean and Scott took off in Jean's rental and headed east, outside of town. The traffic was light and they made it there in 20 minutes. They were close to the lab, but they were careful to keep their distance from it. Scott wasn't able to find and floor plans or building schematics for the lab. They soon realized that the complex was huge and surrounded by a huge fence.

"This place is massive, it must cover at least 50-60 acres."

"From the sign in the front, Wyngarde is just one out of many companies here. It's getting late, everyone should be leaving to go home soon. We'll go in, during the cover of night."

They parked away, hidden from sight. They watched as cars filled with workers started making their way home. The sun was already setting. Scott reached for the back and pulled out two duffle bags. He handed one to Jean and kept one to himself.

"Alright, let's gear up. Once the sun sets and most of the cars have gone, we'll make our move… You can stay here. I'll change outside."

Neither of them had their X-Men uniform and so they changed into darker clothes. Jean removed her shirt and put on a black tank top. She slipped off her slacks and put on a pair of black pants, leather boots and a black sweater. Jean pulled the visor down to look at the mirror. She pulled her hair back and wrapped it around a scrunchee. She adjusted the visor and saw Scott changing. He was tightening his leather belt. He took off his shirt and put on a grey wife beater. Jean couldn't help but stare as she admired his body. He was still very fit, more cut than he was before. He probably has more time to hit the gym, she thought. She forgot how smooth his skin was. Logan, she concluded, was far too hairy. Scott put on a black sweater as well and replaced his glasses with his visor. He went over to the passenger seat and tapped at the window. Jean lowered it down.

"Are you ready to go?"

To Be Continued . . . .

Note: Sorry for the delay. Il y a beaucoup de travail pour moi faire avec l'ecole. I have crazy amounts of work to do for school as well as at work. I took this opportunity to put in some of my personal comments over Cyclops' portrayal in the X-movies (both past and future). I wasn't planning on writing this chapter any time soon but figured why not. I wrote this faster than I expected. The next story will be up depending on my work load ahead. Feedback is appreciated and makes me write faster sometimes.


	15. One Can Dream

One Can Dream

Ratings: PG, nothing graphic or explicit.. yet

Summary: Jean and Scott entered the compound, only to be caught. Told through Jean's and Scott's POV.

Silence. For the first time in my life since I was a girl, there was finally silence. In my head there was me and only me in it. There was a time in my life when I would've killed for this. It's funny how life gives you what you want at the worst possible times. I couldn't move. It was as if my mind was cut off from my body. Was I sitting or lying down? I'm pretty sure I was lying down. I don't know what happened. It happened so fast, it's so hard to think straight.

I remember sneaking into the compound with Scott. We slipped right passed the guards, but once inside something happened. We were taken by surprise and that's all I could remember. Scott, where is he? Is he safe? I was terrified and scared. I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

Just then I heard a familiar voice, it was Scott.

"Jean.. Jean.. wake up for me Jean.. open your eyes."

I was so relieved and overjoyed to hear his voice. It took all my concentration but I finally managed to open my eyes. I saw Scott's face hovering over me. Everything else just faded in the background, it was so blurry. I was lying down and I could feel Scott's arms around me as he hugged me and thanked God that I was awake.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I concentrated on his face, something was different. He wasn't wearing his visor, it was similar to it but it was different.

"Jean can you hear me?" Again I couldn't say anything. He asked again but I managed to rapidly blink my eyes.

"Ok good, you're with me. Look this Essex person. He drugged you, so you can't use your powers and strapped this visor on to me. It's locked in tight, I can't get it out and use my powers …Essex has our files, so he must've known our strengths, our weaknesses. Whoever this guy is, he's bad and we've all been played by him."

I tried to talk back to him. I managed to open my mouth and gasp for air but it was no use.

"Jean.. Jean… take it easy. Don't.. don't push yourself.. who knows what else is in that stuff he gave you."

Everything was happening too fast and I was terrified. Scott and I were cut off from the outside world. And only God knows what happened to Hank, Alex and the other X-Men. Although I couldn't move, my body shook from fear and my eyes swelled up. Scott noticed my trembling. He held me close and wiped a tear from my eye. He rocked me back and forth, as if I were a child.

"Maybe I said too much too soon? … I didn't mean to scare you.. you have to stay calm Jean.. who knows how long we'll be here or how long that drug's affects last .. but you know what.. some things are just out of your control.. trust me I know .. look at me I'm rambling."

He wasn't and his words were soothing and helped me to relax. Knowing Scott, his mind was already hard at work, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. I was helpless, but oddly enough, in Scott's arms I felt almost safe. I tried to remember the last time Scott held me in his arms like this, but I couldn't. I could usually remember everything, maybe it was the drug's effects.

I do remember breaking Scott's heart. He asked me to marry him and I said no. Why did I say no? What was wrong with me? It's clear to see now what a mistake. I left him and took off with another man. Maybe being a telepath has finally caught up to me and someone took my mind and made me leave Scott for Logan. I'd like to think that it wasn't me, that it was somebody else's story. But the truth is: that it was me.

Logan was different than Scott, in almost every possible way. I've been with Scott for so long that Logan was almost like a breath of fresh air. He was new and exciting. With Scott, it was like a routine. I wouldn't call it a chore but I know what to expect from Scott. There were no more surprises. We had become an old couple with out even getting married. But once he left, it was a shock to my heart. It brought me back to my senses and made me look around and ask how I got in this mess.

I never thought I could miss him so much. I took him for granted and I don't blame him for leaving, or Logan. The novelty wore off on Logan and I knew for sure that it was Scott in my heart. But they both deserved better than messed up Jean Grey. I care for Logan and I do love him but not the same way with Scott. With Scott, it's more than love and hard to describe in words but it doesn't matter. I've hurt Scott so much. But at least now, in this small cell, drugged, captured, isolated from the outside world, I could savor this moment in Scott's arms. I could pretend that nothing is wrong in the world.

--

Ok good, she's calmed down. I know a little bit about not being in control. Although with her, it might be a little worse than my case. I can't control my powers and have to spend my life trapped behind a red glass. After my powers manifested, I spent everyday trying to control anything I could. But I had to learn the hard way that no matter how hard you try life will always throw you a curveball.

I seriously thought that after Magneto, and Stryker and Jean that nothing could get worse. Boy was I surely wrong again. I thought I had hit rock bottom and the only thing that kept me going was knowing that it couldn't get worse, that it could only go up. And for a time it looked like it was. I though I succeeded. I left Westchester, found my brother, started a new life with out Jean, and even met someone new.

Now thanks to me, my long lost brother has been kidnapped possibly killed. By who? None other than my new psycho bitch girlfriend. One of my oldest and dearest friends has also been kidnapped and we have no way of reaching the other X-Men. And I'm held prisoner cradling the once love of my life.

There has to be a way out of this mess. Jean is certainly in no position to do anything. I don't know how but they managed to seal these glasses on to me. I say things to calm Jean down, but I don't even believe their true. But I have to be strong if not for me, for her. Being around her again, it's intoxicating but at the same time it just drudges up painful memories. At least in this moment, I could just hold her like how I used to. Without the baggage of our past I could just hold her and just think that things might actually turn out okay.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for the delay. I got bombarded by a ton of things to do for work and school. Then there was a little thing called Spring Break and flying off to Mexico but yeah real life took me out of my little fantasy world but I had some free time and wanted to continue this story and eventually wrap it up. I almost forgot what I wrote and had to go back and read a little bit and decided that I liked the 1st person point of view. I had a more "cliffhanger" type ending but decided to just save it for the next part. The next part, I hope to have done soon.


	16. Escape

Escape

Summary: With the aid of a surprise guest, Scott and Jean have a means to escape.

It took some time but Jean calmed down enough and eventually fell asleep in Scott's arms. While she slept, Scott thought frantically on how to escape. He weighed in various options, but none seem promising. He was starting to lose hope when the door suddenly opened and his heart sank.

Stepping inside was Betsy, Scott got up but careful enough no to disturb Jean.

"You little B!"

"Scott, I get it .. you're mad I don't blame you but we don't have much time."

"Where's Hank and my brother!"

"They're safe.. for now."

"I swear if anything happens.."

"Scott please lower your voice…I'm sorry I lied to you all this time.. but you have to believe me .."

"Believe you ?"

"I was forced into this.. I had no choice… he kidnapped my brother and used me just like I used you."

"This is just another one of your daym lies.."

"You might not believe me but my brother works for British Intelligence, he was undercover, trying to get more information on a certain Dr. Nathaniel Essex… when he was discovered.. Essex threatened to kill my brother if I didn't do what he asked."

"So lets say I do believe you.. you mean to tell me you're with British Intelligence?"

"I trained as one but I was never in any real active duty.. I left it but my brother was .. but Essex wanted me because.. I'm .. I'm a mutant just like you.."

"A mutant?"

"_Yes." _Came a telepathic voice inside Scott's head. "_There's no time to explain. Essex is obsessed with mutant research.. for some reason he was interested in you and wanted me to get to you. .to use my powers to get close to you to what I end, I don't know I just carried out his orders.. but I scanned the minds of one of the guards.. Essex killed my brother a long time ago and I'm out for revenge... I led your brother and Hank to safety about half an hour ago.. they should be far enough by now.."_

"Far enough for what?" Scott spoke. While she had spoken to her telepathically, he felt something stirring in her mind.

"I set up explosives all along this complex. The guards change shifts in 10 minutes.. make your move then .. and after that you have 10 more minutes after that to get as far from here as you can."

She took a couple of steps back towards the door.

"You still don't believe.. I sense that.. you're not an easy man to read Scott.. but for what's it worth, I only scanned your mind for information, .. I never forced you into doing anything you didn't want to do."

"…"

"But your mind was so closed off, I could barely get anything .. Who know's .. if it wasn't for all of this .. you might've been able to open up to me.." She said with a tone of sadness in her voice. She tossed Scott a pair of keys and slowly closed the door behind her.

Jean a short time later to the sounds of Scott unlocking their chains.

"What.. what happened?"

"Betsy came in here and gave me the keys…which also came in handy with this visor... I can at least take them off now if I want…"

"What about Betsy?"

"Long story.. but whether I believe her or not .. she gave us a way out it's our best option at the moment.. How are you feeling?"

"Better.. but still out of it .. my TK doesn't work .. but at least my telepathy is somewhat working now.. I can sense your presence…… did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"Ok.. I guess my telepathy has very limited functions right now."

"Well it'll come in handy.. can you walk?" Scott asked, offering his hand. She took it and slowly got up a bit clumsily. She took a few steps and almost fell. Scott dove in and caught her. "Don't worry I got you." He said reassuringly and took her arms and placed them around his shoulders.

"Ok.. the guards should be changing shift about now.. can you sense anyone outside?"

"No." Jean responded.

"Ok good… I could just blow us a clear path out of here, but Betsy has this placed rigged to explode, who knows if I'll set off a bomb.. plus that and the attention of everyone here.. but it's something." He said half-jokingly. Jean could only smile inside as she thought to when they were younger and used to train together. Those words reminded her of how he used to try to comfort her when she doubted herself during training.

"Ready to go?" Scott asked. Jean nodded and they made their way out of the room. They walked steadily and Jean would indicate to Scott if she felt someone else's presence. It worked for a couple of minutes, dodging the guards but it didn't last long.

Someone spotted them and Scott used his powers to knock the guy out. "That'll prolly get someone's attention.. let's go." He said. They hurried as fast as they could and Scott blasted anything that came their way. But more guards came after them and time was ticking. They made a left and saw sunlight at the end of the corridor. Someone shot at Scott from the behind, sending him and Jean crashing to the ground.

Jean turned to Scott, who was lying head down and saw blood on his clothes. She was terrified and called out for him. The guard who fired was running towards them, with more back up behind him. With all her strength, she concentrated and managed to push the guard against the wall using her TK.

The other guards were coming close when noises that sounded like explosions was heard. They stopped and looked around. Jean knew too well what was going to happen and she jumped on top of Scott as explosions and fire surrounded her.

To Be Continued…

Note: Long delay, I know. I'm sorry. Thank you for all those who waited. With this chapter done, I hope to get more done soon. As always, feedback makes me write faster hehe.


	17. Trapped

Trapped

Summary: Scott and Jean are trapped under debris.

Jean looked up and coughed. The dust had finally settled and the place smelled of smoke. Trapped under debris, the only light that could be seen was from small fires and electrical wires giving off sparks. She got up off of Scott. She felt relieved that she could feel him breathing.. She inspected the wound and was glad that it just grazed his shoulder and it seemed to have passed straight through and not have affected any major arteries or struck any bone.

"Jean." Scott said waking up.

"Scott.. thank God.. the bullet didn't penetrate anything, you should be fine.. how are you feeling?"

"My leg.. its.. its caught under some debris.. I guess we didn't make it out in time, huh?"

"No, we didn't." Jean responded. She looked at Scott's left leg, it was caught under some debris. She tried moving it with her mind, but it was of no use. "I'm sorry Scott, my powers are still a little out of it."

"Oh my God, look at this place, how'd we survive? .. Don't tell me you managed to shield us from all this?"

Jean looked down. "There are times I can't lift a simple book, other times, I can lift everything up in a room with ease .. my powers have been out of whack for a while, you know that.. it's actually gotten worse sometimes.. and I don't know what to do about it anymore.. I went through the professor and Hank.."

"Hank.. I think that's why Essex wanted you. He read all our files, he knew everything about our powers and Betsy said he was a nut when it came to mutant research.. I don't know how, but I feel that your power problems and his research are somehow connected."

It was a frightening thought and she couldn't help but agree with Scott.

"I think you're right but.. right now we have to get out of here if you use your powers, the whole thing could come crashing down on us and if I use mine, well same thing could happen."

"Well, we could start small.. like my leg first."

Jean went over to his leg and concentrated. She used her TK and the debris moved slightly. She pushed up on it and Scott managed to wiggle his leg out.

"Alright, that's better. I don't think anything is broken."

"That's good, but we're still stuck under all this debris."

"We could just wait it.. your powers seems to be coming back slowly.. and when you feel you have a good enough handle of it, I could blow us a path out of here and we run like hell and you can try to keep everything from collapsing on top of us." Scott suggested.

"Sounds like a plan… this place must be crawling with cops any minute now."

"Forgot about that.. well you're also a telepath, you can fool their minds into not seeing us or fly us off as soon as we clear the debris.. don't worry I think we'll be fine."

Jean looked at Scott. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Remain so calm, my God look what we've been through, kidnapped, shot at, and now this .. I don't know how you do it.."

"Don't forget about one of best friends and my brother getting kidnapped." Scott said jokingly but falling short. "..I've been through worst." He added with a tone of sadness that Jean picked up. She knew what he meant; having your heart ripped out of you makes everything seem like cake. There was an awkward pause.

"You know I am truly sorry for everything Scott."

"Yeah, I know .. you told me already."

"I am ! You have to believe me."

"I do !" Scott said in frustration "..it's just that.. I don't think I've gotten around to forgiving you.. or myself."

"You? .. You did nothing wrong?"

"Well, I had to do something wrong for you to leave me like that." Scott said plainly. Jean was a bit taken back by his comments.

"It was all my fault... I'm still not sure how everything happened. One minute I'm myself and the next, I felt like someone else.. I know I'm not making sense and nothing I can say could set things right but .. I love you Scott, I do and I'm sorry I f things up.. for both of us."

Scott stayed quiet for a moment.

"..you love me.." He stated it more like a question rather than a statement.

"Yes, I love you.. I've always loved you and I don't know how I could've gotten through all this with out you.. when you left I missed you so much .. I felt so lost but now.. but spending all this time with you.. I feel complete again, as corny as it sounds .." Jean said sincerely with a tear running down her face.

Against Scott's better judgment, he reached out and touched her face and wiped her tear. Being so close to her and touching her again was too much for Scott to handle. He did what came naturally and moved forward and kissed her. They kissed long and heard, and broke off when they suddenly heard sounds around them. They could hear debris being moved and the sounds of what could only be described as energy blasts.

The debris around them started to move and both looked around to see what was going on. A chunk of debris came crashing down from the top and what could only be described as a big blue-furry beast came jumping down. Scott and Jean looked on with a sense of fear. The creature took a few steps forward and Jean felt something in her mind. Tears filled her eyes once more as she said: "..Ha... Hank?"

To Be Continued...

Note: I wanted this chapter to be longer but I really couldn't think of things to add. I'm just glad I finally gotten around to adding some more chapters. A few more chapters, I think, and the story could finally be completed and I could get back to Rebirth. Feeback always appreciated.


	18. SHIELD

Shield

Summary: Scott, Jean, Alex, and Hank flee into the woods.

Hank wasted no time in getting Jean and Scott out of the rubble. There was no time for small talk as Hank explained to them that Essex had somehow transformed him and they needed to escape right away. Since Scott was slightly injured, Hank took him first. Jean watched in amazement as he carried Scott in his arms and jumped almost 10 feet up.

Scott was relieved to see Alex alive and well. But there were no times for reunions yet as the sounds of sirens could be heard quickly approaching. They ran off into the woods until they knew for sure they were safe. Then Hank told Scott and Jean of the extent of Essex's sinister plans.

Essex was all about mutant research. It was he, who helped develop the machine used by Magneto on Liberty Island and it was a similar device that Essex used on Hank to "enhance" his powers. Hank possessed superhuman strength, quickness, and agility. Essex magnified that 10 fold and in the process turned him into a blue haired.. beast. He used the device on Alex. Since Alex was Scott's brother, he carried with him latent mutant genes, but thanks to Essex, they were triggered. It was he, who helped blast some of the debris away, via energy blasts from his hands.

"Alex, I'm glad you're ok."

"Ok Scott? .. I'm not okay.. I've been kidnapped, help captive.. and now .. now I'm a mutant."

"I'm.. I'm sorry Alex.. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.."

"Forget it, Scott.. I just .. I just can't deal with this right now." Alex said as he started to walk away.

"Scott, let him go." Jean said, holding Scott back. "He needs time to processes everything."

Scott watched him as he walked away and out of site. But Scott started to hear something odd. Pretty soon, they could hear the sounds of guns clicking and men dressed in black out of hiding from the trees. They were surrounded. Scott immediately went for his glasses and started shooting, knocking a few men down. Jean's powers started coming back to her, although she did not have complete control. She managed to use her TK to deflect the shots that came from the attackers. Scott managed to take out several guards but stopped when a man dressed in black trench coat came into site, holding Alex by the neck and a gun pointed to his head.

"Now that I have your attention, I merely want to talk." Said the man.

"You can talk once you release the gun from my brother's head."

"Fair enough." The man said as he released Alex from his grip. "My name is Nick Fury, I'm with an international taskforce known as SHIELD."

"SHIELD? I never heard of such an organization." Scott said.

"We're a covert operations task force, much like yourselves.. X-Men… I already said enough to kill all of you but you have information I need and I think we can help each other out... Brian Braddock.. otherwise known to use as the brother of one Betsy Braddock was a friend and collogue of mine. It's his sister Betsy we're looking for."

"We.. we don't know where she went. She was here not too long ago. She helped us escape." Jean said.

"And what about Essex?.. he seemed to have done a number on you, Dr. McCoy."

"Again.. we don't know where he is. If you didn't notice we just came out of an exploded building." Hank responded.

"This entire area is going to be swarming with police. I say we carry this conversation elsewhere. I want to interview each and everyone of you.. get a picture to the network Essex has built for himself."

"Why should we go anywhere with you?" Scott responded.

"For starters, you can be joined with the rest of your fellow X-Men."

To Be continued…

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed, although it was a short chapter. So much has happened that I wanted to get a lot of details in with out being so wordy. I'll try to post the next one ASAP, as my school work hasn't completely bogged me down just yet. As always, feedback is appreciated.


	19. Start of Summer

Start of Summer

Summary: Scott makes a choice.

Scott stood out looking out at the Lake. For the end of May, the morning has been particularly cool. Fog and mist surrounded him, but the morning sun was out and was slowly burning the fog around him. Despite the cold morning, he knew the day would be warm; it was after all Memorial Day weekend, the unofficial start of summer.

_-- _

_4 months ago – SHIELD Secret Base_

_Scott opened the door. Hank sat there patiently waiting his arrival._

"_Scott.. what did the SHIELD doctor's say?.. Is there a way..?"_

"_Hank.. I'm sorry unless we find Essex.." _

_Hank couldn't hold back his emotions. He cried into his huge blue and furry hands. _

"_I swear to you Hank, we'll find him.. we'll find him."_

_--_

Jean saw Scott standing over the lake, a lone figure cast over fog and mist. He looked so handsome even in this distance she thought. She wished she had a camera to capture the moment.

_-- _

_4 months ago – SHIELD Secret Base_

"_What do you mean, I'm mutating?.. I'm a grown woman… these sort of things happen during puberty.."_

"_The machine Magneto used affected humans not mutants.. but somehow affected you." _

"_Professor, I don't understand why.. why me .. Scott was there.. so was Logan and Storm." _

"_They've all been tested by SHIELD, there seems to be nothing abnormal about their readings… Essex helped Eric make the machine, perhaps he knows why. Since SHIELD brought us here from Scotland, I've helping them… going over the data that they've recovered. Using Hank as a cover to get into your medical files, he might've known this. There's still many questions, I know .. he seemed particularly interested in you and Scott.. but nothing is wrong with Scott… but there is something else the SHIELD doctors told me about your condition.. I'm sorry Jean, I don't know quite how to put it …."_

_--_

"So that's it Scott.. just like that. You're leaving."

"Jean.."

"What about the students.. Hank is still a mess.. and Alex. Do you even know where he is now?"

"Don't.. don't mention Alex."

_--_

"_I'm a freak."_

"_You're not a freak, Alex.. you're a mutant now."_

"_Sorry.. I didn't mean it like that.."_

"_Don't worry about it.. when I found out I was.."_

"_Scott.. you don't get it.. you were born like this .. NOT ME ! Yes you're my brother.. if I had kids someday, they'd probably be mutants too but not me Scott not me."_

"_It's going to be ok."_

"_How?! … my parents have been put into protective custody.. I can't even see them.. to the whole world we're dead.. I can't see any other my relatives.. my friends."_

"_Alex, I know this is hard."_

"_No, Scott.. it's more than just hard.. it's everything.. look we found each other again Scott.. but since you came into my life.."_

"_Don't.. don't say it Alex.. I know it's true.. I'd rather not hear it.. please.."_

"_I'm sorry Scott."_

"_No, you have nothing to be sorry for.. you never asked for any of this .. it's my fault, I brought this on you."_

"_I don't want to stay mad at you.. every minute I stay at the mansion I'm just reminded of everything.. I can't .. I can't stay here any more Scott… so please do me this favor and don't stop me.."_

"_I.. I won't… will I .. will we.."_

"_I.. I don't know Scott.. maybe one day.. but ……… I'm sorry… bye Scott."_

_Alex turned around and close the door behind him. Scott sat in silence for a while.. then he picked up the phone and started dialing._

"_Hey Nick."_

"_Scott, it's good to hear from you. Have you given any thought to what we talked about before?"_

"_Yes .. yes I have and I'm in .. I'll fly back to San Francisco as soon as I can."_

"_That's great news Scott.. I knew you'd make the right decision. Welcome to the big leagues now.. you're officially a SHIELD agent."_

_--_

"Fine .. what about me ?! After everything we've been through.. everything I AM going through .. you can't leave now."

"I'm sorry Jean."

"And the professor.. what does he have to say in all this."

"He gave me his blessing Jean.. I hope you would too."

"Blessing!? … while this thing is growing inside me."

"Your powers are manifesting Jean.. the professor is here and Hank is here full time now.."

"I don't care about them.. my powers growing, yes… I can handle that.. but this thing in my head.. this other personality.. I feel her Scott.. all this time .. the headaches.. the strange feelings .. it was her. I know I left you for Logan but it wasn't me.. I know that now.. it felt as if I was a different person.. it turns out it was .. Scott please."

Scott hated to hear her so desperate.

"I forgive you Jean.. the whole thing with Logan.. I forgive you."

"Really.. then why are you leaving me?"

"I'm not punishing you Jean.. I'm not .. you may have formed this separate personality.. but that's still a part of you .. part of you wanted Logan and so you did.. I'm not saying that deep down you really wanted to but the point is that you did and that's.. that's how it is… when I left the first time, it was to escape you.. I was hiding and look how much good that did.. but I'm not hiding anymore Jean."

"You don't understand Scott.. you're the only one keeping me sane at this point.."

"And that's part of the problem Jean… I could stay here at the mansion but for all you know lightening can strike me down.. and then I'm gone for good then what would you do?.. you'd lose it and I can't be your anchor Jean.. it's too much risk.. you need to get through this.. YOU.. not us."

Jean was getting angry and she started to glow, a faint red color.

"I love you Jean.. I do." He hugged her. This helped calm her down and the red glow disappeared. "You know I'm right Jean… I know it's going to be hard with out me but you just have to do it.. you're an X-Man.. you can do anything… I need to make my own path.. we both need to ..don't worry about us.. if we're meant to be.. we'll find each other again… have faith.."

Jean stayed quiet for a time before asking. "How long will you be with SHIELD?"

"I don't know." Jean started to cry. "Shh.. don't .. don't cry… it's time to go Jean.." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Goodbye." Scott said, fighting back tears. He started to walk away and head back to the mansion, where Ororo was readying the Blackbird to take him back to San Francisco.

Jean watched as Scott disappeared behind the fog. Summoning her powers, she made the fog dissipate so she can watch Scott as he disappeared behind the horizon. Once out of her site, she looked back on the lake and reflected on what Scott told her. Her emotions swirled around her like a tornado, and like a tornado it can be very destructive. She thought of Scott and she felt better. Whether he wanted it or not, Jean decided then to use him. No matter what he said, he was still her anchor and she knew they would find each other again. She would make sure of that. She knew because she had grown to love the Lake and the Lake House, where Scott had taken residence. She knew this is where they would end up and start a family.

The End

Note: Yes, I finally ended the series. I think in the middle, I may have gotten way over my head with the complexity of the story, so I wanted to make it as simple as possible and end the story in the way that I had envisioned it when I wrote it to begin with, with Scott and Jean at the lake. This time, Scott was saying goodbye. Originally, this was about how Scott has been "screwed" over and how he deals with it, the ups and downs. I decided to end the story in the same context, Hank, one of Scott's best friends, his life in ruins. The relationship between him and Alex falling apart. And finally, Scott and Jean not ending up together at the end, with Scott going on his own path, hence the title "Start" of Summer. Feedback is always appreciated, who knows maybe I'll write an epilogue.


End file.
